


The Melody of our Universe

by Kaalia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalia/pseuds/Kaalia
Summary: Tracer is so sick of her life. She's sick of being the only one who knows the truth. She's sick of nothing making any sense.Then Sigma appears, and a bond is formed.[Not romanic or sexual just a mutual respect. Based off of a comic I saw on Instagram. Credit to m-u-n-c-h-y on Tumblr]





	The Melody of our Universe

The jet landed at Ilios. 

Actually, Lena corrected, the jet was always here.

Let's start that again then shall we?

Tracer and her team, Lúcio, Genji, Mercy, Widowmaker and the newly added Sigma, spawned inside the jet at Ilios.

"Attack commences in 30 seconds," Athena announced and Tracer had bite back the urge to sigh.

'Yes, thank you Athena. It's not liked I've heard that a billion times over.' she thought bitterly.

God was she getting tired of this. The same round and round all the time, no breaks, ever. 

And certainly no one to talk to. Not Winston or even Emily. 

If she could even talk to Emily, that was.

If Emily was even real.

"Whoo, look at this team! We're going to do great!" The excited voice of Lúcio pulled her from her reverie.

'Thats a lie,' Lena thought. 'This is quick play and we have a level 50 bronze on Widow.'

Lena did sigh this time.

She glanced to her left and saw the new face of Sigma. It was always nice to see a new hero, meant that she wouldn't get tired of staring at the same faces over and over.

It also meant whoever created this twisted universe hadn't left them to rot just yet.

Lena knew it made zero sense for Sigma, or even Widowmaker, to be on their team. But when had this version of her life ever make sense? Sigma and Widow where Talon. Talon and Overwatch where sworn enemies. 

So why where we fighting together.

And pushing forward, why where we even in Ilios? To sit in a glowing square for a minute and shoot at her friends and enemies alike?

The thing that Lena was sure she would never get over was having to shoot and kill -or even be killed by- herself.

Her 3 years in the Overwatch hero roster had changed Lena. She was no longer as bubbly or happy inside as she was outside.

A familiar jingle started and Athena began to countdown from 5. Still her manipulator -as she had lovingly started calling the people that controlled her- hadn't moved her.

So she stayed still and watched as the rest of her team pushed forward.

Apart from Sigma, who was still trapped by her side.

Lena was content to just ignore him but when she caught sight of the barley concealed tremors in his hands Lena frowned.

"You alright there luv?" She asked in her painfully forced cheery tone.

Sigma looked startled and glanced at her, his eyes wide. "Yes, yes I'm fine," he took a deep breath and glanced around the jet. "It's just, do you hear that melody?"

Lena's eyes widened rather comically. Could he...? There was no way he could...?

Did he know?

Was there finally someone she could share her pain with?

There was, of course, the possibility that he was just insane. But the idea of someone else knowing thrilled her more than she thought it would.

So, did he know they where trapped in a video game?

Did he know nothing was real?

Taking a deep breath she jumped straight of the deep end and guessed.

"Yeah, yeah I do," her cheerfulness was gone, replaced by her true emotions. Misery and spite.

Sigma and Tracer looked at eachother and nodded, a bond now formed between them and Tracer stared wistfully at the scenery outside of the jet as Sigmas manipulator forced him to leave.

Tracer was still stuck in the jet however and soon saw the flashing red banner, warning her manipulator about inactivity, that signalled she would get pulled out soon.

Only to be forced into another game.

And while the cycle beginned anew, Lena felt lighter than she ever had before. Finally someone else knew.

It seemed, however, that Sigma's knowledge of our Universe was limited still.

While they both knew they where in a video game, Tracer was the only one that knew this whole encounter was fabricated by a second rate fanfiction author.

\---

You're really just gonna call me out like that, huh?

Sigma balls hun


End file.
